


iiii

by orphan_account



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Hookups, Romance, Sexual Content, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He conceded, acknowledging the awkwardness of that. “You’re right, but do you know how much trouble we’d get in if we were caught?” He whispers, eyes flicking up to the door when he hears sounds of voices coming  from the other side.—a fun and sexy moment between connor and robin as they fool around in a closet.
Relationships: Connor Rhodes/Robin Charles, Robin Charles & Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Kudos: 4





	iiii

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i am writing fics for this pairing. (i just started chicago med a few weeks ago and fell in love with them and now i’m in a deep hole). too bad there’s no stories of them. had i been in the fandom there would’ve been a million connor and robin fics.

Her mouth is slotted hungrily over his insistent mouth, ravishing in the taste of his mouth. His lips are pliant as they moved in a ravenous vigor along hers, tongue raffishly sliding over the plushness of her lower lip, demanding entrance as he revels in the taste of her. 

The air between them is hot: their hands are shaky, frolicking and frantically tugging at any article of clothing in their reach. She bites down on his bottom lip and tugs at the soft flesh with between the grip of her teeth eliciting a filthy moan from him. She smirks against his mouth, clearly satisfied by the reaction his body had to her touch. 

She deepens the kiss, breathing heavily, mind dizzy, lips swollen from their exchanged hungry kisses. She reaches up, hands beginning to slide his lab coat down his broad shoulders. He assists her, shrugging out of it and allowing it to fall onto the floor with a soft thud.

It pools at his feet, laying absentmindedly on the ground. Her wet tongue swivels around his mouth, seductively entwining with his causing him to hum lowly in content.   
  
Her hands are touching him again; this time descending lower as they glide down his abdomen and stops abruptly as she hovers over the waistband of his scrub pants. 

“Robin...” He breathes, words coming out in a faint whisper against her mouth. She murmurs a quiet ‘ _hm_?’ as she glides her hands low into his pants. He inhaled a sharp breath, hips lurch forward at the feeling of her warm hands brushing against his bare skin. 

She moves her hand even lower until she’s palming him whole. She teases him with a gentle squeeze, causing him to stumble slightly. 

“Robin, we can’t––” He says in forewarning, much against his own volition. As much as his body was salaciously craving her in every carnal way possible they couldn’t continue to proceed forward with this. 

“Why not?” She pouts, pecking his lips as she now moved her hands inside of his boxers. He shivers, a shudder rolling down his spine when her fingers wrap around his rigid erection.   
  
_Shit_. He’d be lying if he said that he didn’t want to do this. He wanted her so badly, in ways that were too raunchy and inappropriate to say out loud. But they were at work, both on the clock in the hospital where they were needed almost every second. Both of their jobs required for them to be attentive and available at every instance. 

They were already pressing their luck by being in here. There was always nurses and janitors coming into the closets to retrieve whatever necessary equipment they needed. They were smart enough to go to the secluded closet that was merely used for storage that was on the fifth floor so they could have no interruptions. 

Connor had just began his lunch break, munching down on a burrito he purchased from the food truck when Robin texted to meet her at this location.

When he arrived, she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside of the closet and immediately sought her lips onto his (not that he was complaining.) They’ve only been in here for about five minutes, gropping and grinding onto each other, making both of them extremely hot and bothered––two things you never wanted to be when you had to be back out into public in just a few minutes. 

Her thumb slicks over his flushed tip in a fluid motion, igniting his carnal libido as she teases him with a haste tug. 

A slew of vulgar profanities and obscenities falls from his mouth. 

“We’re at work! Your dad’s somewhere wandering around and he could–” 

“Okay, don’t mention my father while I’m giving you a handjob.” She says, interrupting him with a frown. 

He conceded, acknowledging the awkwardness of that. “You’re right, but do you know how much trouble we’d get in if we were caught?” He whispers, eyes flicking up to the door when he hears sounds of voices coming from the other side. 

Robin’s mischievous smirk widens as she wiggles her eyebrows. “Then I guess we should make sure we don’t get caught.” She responded, now moving her hand up an down in a firm rhythm. 

_No, no_. They can’t. They _shouldn’t_. 

She stands on the tip of her toes and pressed her mouth against his, seeking him into another deep kiss. 

“Shit.” He breathes heavily, suddenly feeling himself becoming weak under her onslaught. Her tongue finds his again, entangling, sucking, nipping. 

She’s sliding his pants down over his hips. He should stop this before it escalates, but damn it he was succumbing more and more with each coquettish sentiment she whispers in his ear. 

“Yeah?” Robin asks, pulling her mouth away from his a few inches. 

_Well, he didn’t have a surgery until 2:00. If they did this quickly then maybe_ –– His hands are frantically pulling at her pants, the buttons of her jeans pop open with ease as he glides the zipper down and shimmies the denim fabric over her hips leaving her standing there in just her underwear. 

“This is about to be the quickest quickie you’ve ever had.” He rasps, grabbing ahold of her waist as she pushes her against the door, settling himself between the center of her legs.   
  
“Show me what you got, Dr. Rhodes.” She purrs seductively in his ear, her hands reaching down to grab and squeeze his ass. At this, Connor groans as he begins to shove at his underwear and tugged hers down her hips. 


End file.
